


Explosion

by mayakitten



Category: Primeval, St Trinian's (2007 2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayakitten/pseuds/mayakitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine Johnson has no idea what she has got herself in for at The ARC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explosion

Christine sat back in James’ ever so comfortable chair. Certainly he had spared no expense in his office. Her blood red lips curved into a cruel smirk. Oh the look on his face as he had been escorted from the ARC was simply delightful!

Christine nearly fell out of the comfortable chair when a boom sounded through the building.

“Wilder! What was that?”

Wilder entered the office at a run. “It sounded like an explosion, ma’am. I’ve sent two of my men to check it out.”

Christine huffed. She stood up and stalked out the door, heels clicking. She was half-way down the ramp when one of Wilder’s men came tearing in, covered in soot and looking wild.

“Report,” barked Wilder.

“Sir, she’s taken Smith hostage.”

“Who?”

“One of the scientists, sir. Approximately 5’3” in height, thin, blonde hair in two braids. The label on her door said Dr Tara Mackie.”

“What was the explosion?” asked Christine.

“I’m not sure, I didn’t get a close look before she grabbed Smith and dragged him into her lab. There was debris everywhere though.”

“Oh for goodness sake. What kind of establishment has dear James been running here?”

Christine set off towards the laboratories, Wilder dancing attendance behind her. As they got close, smoke started drifting along the corridor, causing Christine to cough. 

Approaching the door, Christine used her most imperious voice.

“Dr Mackie, what on earth…” Christine shrieked and jumped back as a glass beaker came flying at her head. She managed to avoid it and it shattered against the wall of the corridor opposite the door.

“Stay out, bitch,” came floating out.

“Dr Mackie, I am in charge of this facility.”

“Sorry, nope.”

“I assure you, the minister himself signed the papers.”

“Don’t care.” Another beaker came flying out.

“Ma’am, please don’t make her mad.” Smith’s voice sounded a little wobbly.

“Dr Mackie, you do realize I can have you arrested and incarcerated don’t you? It won’t take long for my men to breach that room.”

A snort was clearly audible. “Let me explain something, woman. I am a St Trinian’s girl and I only take orders from those I deem worthy. James Lester is worthy. You’re a bitch.”

Christine looked confused. “What on earth does a school have to do with it?”

“You haven’t heard of St Trinian’s? And you call yourself powerful? I’ve rigged both the doorway and the walls, by the way. First thing I did when I was assigned this lab. Booby traps are a girl’s best friend and I do like making things go boom.”

“Dr Mackie!”

“I’ll stand down when Lester is back in charge and not one moment sooner. Oh, and I’m keeping Smith here, he’s a bit cute.”

Smith’s whimper of fear was audible.

Christine was still trying to talk her way into the lab when the anomaly alert came through. In all the fuss of Becker betraying her and Lester returning to the ARC, the fate of Smith slipped her mind.

Later that night.

“Hi Tanya, how was your day? Oh mine? I found myself a new pet.”

Smith gulped.


End file.
